Field
The invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus, computer readable medium, and a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus for synthesizing a view area of a captured image with a background or template image.
Description of the Related Art
Some photographing apparatuses provide a technique of synthesizing a face image of a person from a live view image with a background image so that in the synthesized image it looks as if the person and the background image were photographed together.
However, often the operation of synthesizing the face image and the background image can be awkward because the photographing apparatus needs to be moved or the background image needs to be moved in order to obtain a composition desired by a user of the photographing apparatus.